


A Heart So True

by stellarseung



Series: Walking on Sunshine [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Karosu-chihou | Kalos Region (Pokemon), M/M, Pokemon, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, i realized thats not a tag, i rlly dont know how to tag this, skater boy jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarseung/pseuds/stellarseung
Summary: His Pokémon are happy, Jisung’s happy, his mom and her Pokèmon are happy. Nothing could go wrong.Really.or, the series of chaotic events that lead to Jisung and Minho's blossoming relationship.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Walking on Sunshine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076261
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	A Heart So True

_Today is_ _gonna_ _be a good_ _day,_ Jisung thinks, strapping on his roller skates- because skates are cool. Watching him tie his shoes with her arms open is Emogla, who probably just wants a hug. 

Jisung stares at the small creature, her large yellow and white ears twitch as she stares back at the boy. The blonde boy skates over to her and laughs as he lets her climb up his arm. 

Jisung hugs the small squirrel like Pokèmon, letting her rub her yellow cheeks against his own cheeks with a smile. He turns to Hitmonchan, who’s staring at him with his usual glare. Jisung grins teasingly at him. 

“I know you want a hug too.” The creature turns his nose away, peeking back to see if Jisung is still watching (he is), then reluctantly goes over to get engulfed in a hug. 

Hitmonchan pulls away first and puts himself into the Pokèball that sits in Jisung’s pocket. The latter just smiles, knowing the Pokèmon was shy and is probably just blushing. 

Emogla and Jisung leave the latter’s room, calling out to Jisung’s mother and Eevee. His mother sets down a bowl of fruit for him, and Eevee squeaks, running up Jisung’s body to rest on his shoulder as he eats. 

Lucario, his _actual_ partner, bursts out of the restroom with a thumbs up to Jisung’s mother, making the boy raise an eyebrow. His mother just winks at him and slides a bowl of berries over to Jisung’s three Pokèmon. 

His Pokémon are happy, Jisung’s happy, his mom and her Pokèmon are happy. Nothing could go wrong. 

_Really._

Jisung’s mom gives him an egg and tells him to _‘run along, catch new Pokémon, battle- Whatever kids are doing these days!’_

The blonde boy just places the egg down on the floor for a second and straps on Lucario’s skates, because he was whining incessantly at the fact that only Jisung was wearing his. The pair leave the house and begin to move to Route 3. 

With Lucario’s humanoid paw in his hand, they both skate down the smooth sidewalk. Jisung makes sure he has the egg securely placed in his hands, not wanting to face the fiery wrath of his mom and her Delphox. 

They approach Route 3 and to Jisung's delight, it's completely devoid of trainers. He silently cheers and they begin to skate down the slightly bumpy path. As they skate in a comfortable silence, they hear rustling and a yell further ahead that makes Jisung and Lucario jolt, almost falling flat on their faces. 

They hear the panicked sounds of Pokèmon and a loud thump resound out in the path, making the pair on skates turn to each other. Jisung clutches his egg tighter as he hears Pokèmon but no human voice anymore. 

Jisung skates over to the tall grass, Lucario also skates over, less gracefully though. They both peer into it a little bit before a head of dark brown hair shoots up, startling them both, making them almost slip. Jisung places down his egg before he stares down at the person. 

The boy who was laying pace first in the dirt is surrounded by his partners, who all look genuinely concerned for him. 

“Are-” Jisung clears his throat, “are you okay?” He asks, watching the boy shake his hair in an attempt to rid it of all the dirt that must be in it. 

The boy just blinks at him before he responds, pausing to smile at the Fletchling that lands on the top of his head. 

_It’s_ _kinda_ _cute-_

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. I just slipped; you know?” The boy asks, making Jisung, who _definitely didn’t_ _know,_ nod slowly. 

The blonde boy just offers out a hand and helps the boy up, making sure he angles a foot down so he doesn’t, you know, fall on top over the other boy. 

_But now that he thought about it, it didn’t seem so bad-_

“Why is he wearing skates?” The brown haired boy asks, pointing to the purple skates on Lucario’s feet. 

Lucario wraps an arm around Jisung’s waist, making the boy get defensive. “Why not?” He asks, looking at the other boy, almost challenging him to say something bad about the skates and his Pokèmon. 

The boy just laughs, raising up his hands, “i was just asking. I don’t have a problem with it.” The boy pauses for a second before he speaks again. “I’m Minho.” 

“I’m Jisung,” the blonde responds back, then gestures to the blue and black creature at his side. “This is Lucario, my partner.” 

Jisung vaguely gestures to the four Pokèmon on (or around) Minho’s body. “Is that all your Pokèmon?” He asks, finally noticing them. 

Minho laughs and looks down at his two four legged Pokèmon. “Yeah, this is Absol and this is Sylveon.” Then he pats his shoulder and the Fletchling moves to stand on two of his fingers, “This is Fletchling.” 

Finally, he turns around to reveal a fourth Pokèmon that’s just hanging on his body. “This is Aipom.” 

Jisung looks at the Aipom, a confused look written on his face, “I’ve never seen an Aipom before,” he says, even Lucario leans forward to look at the purple creature. 

Minho just giggles as Sylveon tickles his hand, and _damn_ his giggles are cute. 

“They’re only in the Johto region. It’s where I’m from. He was a gift from my mom when I moved here.” He says, moving his shoulders around so he can wake up Aipom. 

Unfortunately for Jisung, who really wanted to see the Pokèmon, Aipom just swats at Minho’s hand with his tail and keeps his face pressed against Minho’s back as he sleeps. Minho just shrugs. “He’s not getting up.” 

Jisung and Lucario both pout, making Minho laugh. “What about you? Do you only have Lucario? I see you have an egg, though.” Minho points to the egg. 

The blonde looks down at the cream colored egg, seemingly forgetting that he had it. “Oh yeah, my mom gave it to me. I don’t really know what it’ll hatch as.” 

Then Jisung places the egg in his bag so he can get his Pokéballs. He digs them out of his deep pockets and lets his Pokèmon leave them again. 

Emogla comes out first, immediately wrapping her body around Lucario’s legs. Eevee is next, trilling loudly as she runs up Jisung’s body. Minho coos at her. 

“Did you only catch cute Pokèmon on purpose, or-” Hitmonchan leaves the Pokéball last. He probably put up a fight. 

“Aww he’s cute,” Minho says, smiling at the shorter Pokèmon. 

Hitmonchan, who didn’t like being called cute, threw a hard punch at Minho’s jaw. The boy's body tumbled to the ground limply. Hitmonchan smiled when he saw Jisung panic as Minho's body fell. 

The blonde boy turned to Hitmonchan, obviously unhappy. The Pokèmon with red fists only avoids his gaze, looking innocently happy as if he didn’t just knock out a stranger. 

“You can’t just hit people!” Jisung exclaimed, moving to pick Minho up off the ground. Lucario was already moving to help. 

Hitmonchan just watches unhelpfully as Jisung and Lucario try to calm Minho’s panicking Pokèmon, not even stopping to admire the foreign Aipom. 

Minho’s Pokèmon downright refuse to get inside their Pokéballs, so Jisung convinces them to climb his body so he can walk their trainer to the Pokèmon Center. 

So, with Fletchling on his head, Aipom on his back, and Sylveon and Absol following, Jisung leads the Pokèmon- and Minho’s unconscious body- back up Route 3 and to the Pokèmon Center. 

➖ 

By the time Jisung (and company) get to the Pokèmon Center, both him and Lucario are huffing. 

They bring Minho over to Nurse Sooyoung, and wait in the waiting room anxiously until the nurse and her assistant Wigglytuff come over to them. 

“He should be up soon,” she says. “Luckily, he doesn’t have a concussion or anything severe.” Jisung nods at her and watches as her back retreats into the other room. 

To his left, Absol is curled up on the blue seat. Jisung stares at her for a second and notices a mega stone is hanging on a locket that is around her neck. He thinks back to the similar locket Minho has and smiles softly. 

Seeing trainers that had strong bonds with their Pokèmon always made him happy. 

After a while, Jisung finds himself dozing off. He feels Lucario adjusting his head on his shoulder, but stays asleep. The attempt to sleep is futile because Minho walks into the room not two minutes later, a slightly dazed smile on his face. 

Lucario taps his shoulder quickly, making the blonde jolt awake. His eyes widen when he sees Minho smiling at him. 

_Minho._ Minho- the boy who his Pokèmon knocked out. 

Jisung stood almost immediately, his shoes (he had to take his and Lucario’s skates off when they carried the older boy) almost slipping from under him. He gives Minho the most apologetic look he can muster and bows his head. 

“I’msososorry,” he mumbles quickly, feeling his whole body warm as Minho places a reassuring hand on his arm as he laughs. 

“It’s fine, it just left a bruise,” Minho mutters, removing his hand so he can move to greet his Pokèmon. 

The blonde looks at the older’s face, the small bruise on his jaw was already starting to bloom a slight red and purple color. Jisung winced, knowing first-hand how much his Pokèmon’s punches hurt. 

Jisung pouts at the older boy, “it’s not okay.” He turns to Hitmonchan, who was purposely ignoring Minho’s gaze. “Apologize.” 

Hitmonchan rolled his eyes and put his hands by his side before bowing his head similar to how Jisung did, grunting as he did so. Minho just laughs nervously and awkwardly pats Hitmonchan’s shoulder, obviously looking out for another fist flying to his face. Hitmonchan just glares at him, making the brown haired boy remove his hand quickly. 

He turns to Jisung, an awkward smile on his face. “I don’t think he likes me,” he mumbles, shuddering slightly as Aipom tickles his side with his yellow tail. 

“Sometimes I don’t think he likes me either,” Jisung mumbles, shaking his head as Hitmonchan goes back into his Pokéball. 

The blonde boy then gapes at Aipom’s tail in awe, making Minho laugh- _damn,_ this boy laughs a lot. Not that Jisung is complaining. 

“He can’t use his hands anymore; he relies on his tail for _everything_ _.”_ The older laughs, watching the younger stare at his Pokèmon. 

Jisung places a hesitant hand out to Aipom’s tail, jumping slightly when the Pokèmon wraps the tail around his hand. The blonde smiles as he shakes the tail. The taller boy moves Aipom from his shoulders and sets him down on the floor so Jisung can play with him.

After a few minutes of just watching Jisung interact with his Pokèmon, Minho looks down at the egg that’s clutched in Jisung’s left hand, then looks at Fletchling, getting an idea. 

"Can I see your egg for a second?" Minho asks, tapping the blonde's shoulder.

Jisung just nods and hands him the egg wordlessly, curiously watching as the older sits down and places the egg in his lap. He takes Fletchling off of his head and and sets the bird Pokèmon on top of the egg. They both watch as the egg is heated up, quickening the process of- whatever Pokèmon it was- being encased in the egg shell.

The brown haired boy hands the egg back to Jisung after placing Fletchling back on his head. Jisung takes the egg, noticing how significantly warm the egg is now.

"It should hatch faster now," Minho says simply, smiling at the shorter.

Jisung smiles back at him before he kneels down and straps both his and Lucario's skates back on, before turning to Minho. "We should probably leave; we don't want to be in Nurse Sooyoung's way," he mumbles from his spot by Lucario's feet.

They leave the Pokèmon Center, Minho walking with his Pokèmon out, while Jisung and Lucario skate beside him. They walk in a comfortable silence, Lucario humming quietly from Jisung's right. It felt very peaceful, a complete opposite from Jisung's usually busy life at his mother's Pokèmon daycare. Minho suddenly clears his throat.

"Not being rude or judgmental or anything, but what's with the skates?" Minho asks curiously as they walk into an unknown direction.

The question gets Jisung thinking for a second. "I don't really know," he admits before continuing, "I guess it started when we were young. We were always on skates back then."

Minho makes a small 'o' shape with his mouth as Sylveon wraps one of her pastel ribbons around his wrist.

Jisung thinks he looks pretty like this. Minho, a boy Jisung barely knows, and who was knocked out by his Hitmonchan, and who likes to walk around with every single one of his Pokèmon out. Minho was extremely forgiving of that last part- Jisung sure as hell would have been upset about it, but Minho was nothing but kind and acted like it never happened. He was also ridiculously pretty. It's unfair.

"You okay?" Minho asks, a slightly concerned look on his face.

Jisung can't help but nod, suddenly enamored by the boy beside him. "Yeah, I'm fine- great actually."

Minho gives him an odd look, but Jisung can't help but shrug and grin.

Today _was_ a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to do it- absol trainer minho was it and no one can tell me otherwise.
> 
> Anyways, i hope you enjoyed ! feel free to leave comments and kudos uwu,,, if this gets good feedback then i'll consider turning it into a mini series with other ships!
> 
> (if you don't know what the pokemon look like, then i recommend looking them up aha)
> 
> ( here is the pair’s pokèmon just in case you’re confused:
> 
> jisung: emogla, hitmonchan, lucario, and eevee & egg
> 
> minho: absol, fletchling, aipom, and sylveon. ) 
> 
> make sure to stay safe and healthy,, and don't forget to wash your hands! <3 <3


End file.
